


Perdus

by asrial



Category: Uchuu Densetsu Ulysses 31 | Ulysse 31
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'espace... Frontière de l'infinie... Avec un équipage complets de bras cassés dans une vaisseau spatial maudits par les dieux de l'Olympe, le tout piloté par la petite soeur dépréssive de GladOs. Et les dieux n'ont pas finit de jouer avec eux. Avec la torture physique, la psychologique. les pauvres....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdus

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Ils étaient perdus.  
Joie.  
Bonheur.  
Volupté.  
Ho, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, loin de là.  
Ils étaient paumés au milieu des limbes depuis quoi ? Deux ? Trois ans ? Plus ?  
Probablement.  
En tout cas, si Ulysse ne pouvait juger du temps écoulé sur les chronomètres de l'Odysseus rendus complètement fous par la dimension de l'Olympe, il pouvait en juger à la croissance des enfants.  
Thémis, la petite fille de dix ans, était devenue une jolie jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans. Quant à son fils, le môme sans cervelle de treize ans était devenu un jeune homme solide de dix-huit ans environ.  
Mieux ! Le gamin totalement stupide avait pris un peu de raison.  
Il ne se jetait plus tête baissée dans le premier trou qui passait avec un gros néon marqué "piège mortel" dessus. Non, à présent, il les évitait prudemment.  
Joie.  
Bonheur.  
Volupté.  
Surtout survie en fait.  
Même l'âne le plus idiot finissait par comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ses oreilles dans la moissonneuse batteuse.  
Avec un soupir, Ulysse bascula ses jambes sur le côté du fauteuil de jardin.  
Les dieux leur fichaient une paix royale depuis des mois maintenant. Sans doute même une bonne année, voire deux.  
Ils avaient dû se lasser….  
Quelques-uns des compagnons étaient même revenus à la vie, comme si le sortilège qui les maintenait endormis perdait de la force à mesure que les yeux des dieux se détournaient d'eux.  
De temps en temps, l'un deux se décollait du plafond et arrivait en salle de contrôle, hébété et perdu.  
Le dernier en date était le frère de Thémis : Noumayos.  
Endormi à dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas changé un brin à vingt-trois.  
Ses cheveux étaient juste un peu plus longs….  
Le pauvre gamin avait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre et réaliser dans quelle situation ils étaient.  
Depuis, il dormait presque toute la journée.  
Ca n'inquiétait pas spécialement Ulysse. Tous les autres compagnons avaient fait la même chose.  
D'abord la désorientation, puis le sommeil pendant une bonne semaine.  
Ensuite, ils se plaignaient de leurs muscles atrophiés et douloureux.  
Enfin, ils allaient mieux et réintégraient leur place dans l'équipage, ce qui donnait d'autant plus de temps libre à Ulysse qu'ils avaient faim de s'occuper et d'être utiles.  
Pour l'instant, le jeune frère de Thémis était en phase sieste.  
Au moins, la gamine ne venait-elle plus lui couiner à l'oreille que son frère gnagnagna. Ulysse n'en pouvait plus des "Noumayos-mon-frère" perpétuels qu'il subissait depuis cinq ans.  
A présent, au moins, il n'y avait plus que le jeune homme à subir la voix de sa sœur.  
Le capitaine de l'Odysseus s'était un peu tassé sur sa chaise longue.  
Si plus de compagnons voulait dire moins de travail, ça voulait aussi et surtout dire plus de temps libre. Et plus de temps libre, c'était plus de temps à cogiter.  
Sortiraient-ils un jour du royaume d'Hadès ?  
Trouveraient-ils le chemin de la terre ?  
Reverrait-il sa chère épouse ?  
Autant de questions sans réponse.  
Il sursauta soudain lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos.  
Il se retourna, la main sur son arme par réflexe.  
Il n'était pas un homme de guerre mais avec les événements, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.  
La surprise lui fit hausser un sourcil.

"- Noumayos ?"

Le jeune homme à la peau bleue sursauta.  
S'il semblait encore fatigué, il avait surtout une belle tête d'homme traqué.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"  
"- Pardon, Ulysse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici."  
"- Tu ressembles à une biche prise dans les phares qu'une voiture."  
"- NOUMAYOS !!!"  
"- Ho nonnnn !!!" Gémit le jeune homme en entendant la voix de sa sœur.

Ulysse réagit sans réfléchir.  
Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour le pousser derrière un buisson.  
Thémis déboula dans l'aire hydroponique, son joli visage plissé par l'agacement.

"- Ho ! Ulysse. As-tu vu Noumayos mon frère ? Il a profité de mon inattention pour se sauver."

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Il a dû partir faire une promenade."

La jeune femme tapa du pied sur le sol.

"- Pas sans moi !"  
"- Un homme a parfois besoin de calme et de solitude Thémis."  
"- Pas question ! Il m'a trop manqué !"  
"- Et bien il n'est pas ici, je l'aurais vu sinon." Coupa Ulysse que la gamine crispait de plus en plus.

L'adolescente fit la moue mais sortit sans un mot de plus.  
Dès qu'elle eut vidé les lieux, Ulysse profita de son statut de capitaine pour verrouiller la serre et l'occulter du reste du vaisseau.  
Si on lui posait question, il voulait juste du calme.

"- Merci, Ulysse."

La voix de Noumayos était si soulagée qu'elle fit rire l'humain.

"- Ta sœur t'aime."

Le visage du jeune homme bleu se ferma.

"- Trop sans doute."  
"- Et tu lui as manqué."

Cette fois, Noumayos grogna.  
Il comprenait.   
Lui avait dormi pendant cinq ans aussi n'avait-il pas souffert de l'absence. Mais trop c'était trop.  
Le jeune non-humain soupira avant de s'asseoir près de la chaise d'Ulysse.

Sans vraiment réaliser, il pencha la tête sur le côté, appuyant sa tempe contre le genou du capitaine du vaisseau.

"- Tu as l'air épuisé. Les autres compagnons ont eu besoin de beaucoup de repos après leur retour."

Noumayos secoua la tête.  
Il n'était pas fatigué physiquement.  
A sa grande honte, c'était la présence de sa sœur qui l'épuisait.

"- Thémis me fatigue." Avoua-t-il tristement. "Elle est adorable, mais j'ai besoin de solitude…. Non… Pas de solitude…. J'ai besoin de tranquillité. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Pas qu'on me raconte par le menu tout ce qui s'est passé depuis cinq ans."  
"- Noumayos…."  
"- Sérieusement, Ulysse. Ma sœur est persuadée que je trouverais ses aventures fantastiques. La seule chose que je vois dans ses aventures, c'est que vous auriez dû lui coller trois fessées par jour pour lui apprendre à réfléchir deux minutes !"

Ulysse gloussa.  
S'il avait imaginé un jour de telles paroles sortir de la bouche du frère de la Terreur du Vaisseau, il aurait envoyé le fou à l'infirmerie.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa une main sur les cheveux du jeune homme pour les caresser.  
Il était doux, incroyablement doux et chaud. Comme de la soie.  
C'était une sensation étrange pour le rude capitaine.  
Depuis cinq ans, il avait fait une croix sur tout contact physique autre que celui de père à enfant.  
Ce simple geste le troubla.  
Noumayos releva les yeux sur lui avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection tranquille. Le genre qu'on a pour un frère un peu.  
Ulysse retira sa main, gêné.  
Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.  
Il appuya à nouveau sa tête sur la jambe d'Ulysse.  
Les yeux mi-clos, il se détendait dans ce jardin bien différent de la chambre d'hôpital qu'il venait de quitter.  
Petit à petit, il sentit Ulysse se détendre près de lui. La main machinale revint se perdre dans ses cheveux blancs en une caresse aussi apaisante pour l'un que pour l'autre.

"- Avons-nous une chance de rentrer chez nous ?" Finit par demander le jeune non-humain, la voix basse et douce.  
"- …. Je n'en sais rien. Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a trois ou quatre ans, je t'aurais dit oui. A présent… peut-être… vous vous réveillez lentement alors pourquoi pas. Peut-être que les Dieux se lasseront assez de nous pour nous laisser rentrer."

Avec un soupir, Ulysse quitta sa chaise longue pour s'asseoir près de Noumayos. Il avait besoin de ce simple contact qui n'était pas avec son fils ou Themis. Il adorait ces deux enfants mais ne les supportait plus. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre près de lui…. Il y avait bien les quelques autres compagnons qui s'étaient réveillés mais le capitaine de l'Odysseus avait une certaine honte vis-à-vis d'eux. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient coincés ici. C'était sa faute s'ils ne revoyaient jamais leurs familles…  
Il soupira.  
Noumayos posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles un long moment.  
Ulysse finit par passer un bras autours des épaules du frère de Thémis qui se blottit contre lui.  
Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de ce contact, de se rassurer un peu.  
C'était sans doute ridicule, mais ils en avaient besoin…  
Quand ils mirent fin à leur baiser, ils s'entreregardèrent, surpris et confus. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?  
Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était choqué et en colère.  
Confus oui. Mais pas en colère.  
Le baiser avait été naturel et doux. Juste parce qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une seconde puis une troisième fois.  
Il n'y avait aucune lutte de dominance dans leur échange. Juste une tranquille acceptation d'une situation qui leur échappait.  
Ulysse attira doucement Noumayos contre lui pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur l'herbe grasse.  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se laissa faire. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, juste à échanger un peu de réconfort et quelques caresses.  
Noumayos glissa le premier ses mains dans la tunique moulante de son capitaine. Il descendit le zipper d'une main pendant que l'autre écartait le tissu fin. Il frémit lorsque l'odeur caractéristique du mâle humain lui monta aux narines, chargée d'excitation tranquille et de musc.

"- Ulysse ?"

La voix était timide mais apaisée en même temps, ô combien attirante pour l'humain qui l'embrassa encore avant d'ouvrir la combinaison du jeune homme.  
Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre.  
Les baisers se firent petit à petit de plus en plus intenses.  
Lorsque leurs peaux nues se touchèrent, ils soupirèrent de plaisir.  
Noumayos de cette intimité des corps qu'il découvrait, Ulysse de soulagement après cinq ans d'abstinence, lui qui était un épicurien convaincu.  
Le jeune homme glapit lorsque la main d'Ulysse se referma sur la base de son membre rigide.  
Il se laissa faire lorsque son capitaine explora son corps brulant.  
Il gémit juste lorsqu'il s'allongea sur lui pour le faire sien avec douceur.  
Les mains crispées sur les épaules d'Ulysse, il se laissa dériver dans un océan de plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.  
Aphrodite, assise sur un rocher, observa les deux hommes enlacés avec un petit rictus satisfait.  
Les autres s'étaient lassés de leurs jouets. C'était ainsi qu'elle préférait les siens. Perdus et prêts à accepter n'importe quoi.   
Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour augmenter l'affection déjà croissante entre les deux mâles.  
D'ici quelques heures, une faille apparaîtrait dans l'Olympe. L'Odysseus pourrait s'y faufiler, le vaisseau rejoindre la terre et Ulysse retrouver une Pénélope vieillie et amère qui ne l'attirerait plus, elle s'en était assurée.   
Il se tournerait naturellement vers Noumayos, détruisant le couple que chacun assurait si parfait.  
Télémaque en voudrait à son père et Thémis par extension, il irait peut-être même jusqu'à le rejeter.  
La déesse eut un sourire malsain.  
Elle aussi s'amusait.  
Elle était juste plus raffinée que Zeus ou Poséidon…


End file.
